Old friends and Drunken Confessions
by Oberon O'Neil
Summary: Spots torn between the girl he hates and the girl he doesnt hate who is she and more importantly does she even like him back.R&R. thanks:
1. Beforehand

Beforehand

"Take this and remember me!" Sean said handing the little girl his most prized possession, his pocketknife.

"I can't, you love this thing." She protested.

"Take it, I want you to keep it." He grabbed her hand and put the knife in it closing her palm over it with his hand.  He patted her strawberry blond curls and kissed her forehead.

"I gotta go now.  You wait for me, I'll be back for ya."

"Promise?" she asked.

"Promise.  I swear I will.  I'm gonna get you out of this hell hole, but I have to go now.  I'll get you out soon."

"Bye seaney" Sean turned to leave, but stopped at the door listening to the little girl sobbing into her pillow.  One day he'll come back for her, but not until he had a good place for them to stay.

"I luv ya kid." He whispered, then reluctantly, he left.

SIX YEARS LATER!

"I'm getting out of here even if it means my life." Blaze said as she tied her strawberry blond hair back.

"But you can't!  Where will you go." Replied Sasha.

"I don't know, I'll find some place, just as long as it's not here."

"He will come, ya know.  I know he will.  He promised." Sasha persisted.

     Blaze frowned hurt, remembering her old friend. Sasha was the only one who knows about Sean.  Sasha had arrived shortly after Sean had left and she became good friends.  But she couldn't replace Sean.  No one could.  

"NO he won't believe me.  I've been waiting for what seems like a lifetime and I haven't seen him once.  I haven't heard from him either.  It's like he disappeared... .. . like he's forgotten about me." Blaze said the last part quietly to herself.  She pulled the bag full of clothes shut.  

"Five years.  I know it seems long but.. .. ...  But what if he does come, what then?  What do I tell him?"

"Tell him I said thanks, but he didn't have to bother.  Then tell him to go back to the scum hole he crawled out of!" She said angrily.

"BLAZE!! You don't mean that!" Sasha's eyes widened.

"Yes I do.  Every word of it.  If he could turn his back on me once, it won't be too hard for him to do it again." Blaze grabbed her hat and shoved a toothpick in her mouth.

"But what if it isn't his fault?  What if he's hurt or even dead?"

"That's not likely.  If anyone could take care of hisself, it's Sean.  Besides he could have at least sent a messenger or sumthin." Blaze pulled her flannel over her white tank and turned to sasha. "You gonna come with me or not?  If you are hurry cause I'm leaving in five." She watched her pal scramble back to her bed and start gathering clothes.

"ya know you don't have to come if you dont want to." Blaze informed her friend.

Sasha snorted "I aint letting you do this alone, sides I dont wanna face Sean if he does come back."

"Aww he'll get over it."  I tried to reassure her or was it me I was assuring.

"Whatever you say Blaze"

The two girls looked over everything making sure they didn't forget anything.  

"Goodbye misery" Blaze said.

Then they walked out.


	2. Brooklyn

"heya Blade, Hows it rollin?"  Speedy asked his friend, but there was no response.

"Hey youse ok?  What are you thinking about?... NO response. "HEY!!"

"Huh. What? Oh sorry Speeds whatcha up to?" Blade said.

"nothing much. Whats up with you? Yer starin again. What do you think about when you do that?" Speedy asked.

"OH nuthin' just thinking." Blade answered.

"Bout what?"

"so what ya doin here everyones at Rex's" Blade tried switchin the subject, but Speedy was too smart for that.

"yer thinking bout a goil aren't ya." 

"Just an old friend.  Wondering what happened to her." Blade said at last.

"Tell me bout it. It'll help ya out."

"She was like me own sista.  And one night I left promising to go back and get her.  Well lets just say that was a long time ago. And shes prolly forgotten about me.  I wouldn't blame her though, she probably thinks I abandoned her." Blade explained.

Speedy nodded his head.  "well if you want help finding her or something just go to spot he'll find her for ya quick as that" Speedy snapped his fingers for emphasis. 

"sure speed thanks."

Speed nodded. "so ya wanna go with rex's with me now?"

Blade nodded grinning "shore. Lets go"

"Do ya even know where we Are?"  Sasha asked.

"Of course I do."  Blade said even though she really didn't but she wasn't about to admit that to sasha.

"Sure ya do." She said under her breath.

"I heard that" 

"Heard what?  I didn't say anything?" Sasha shrugged innocently.

"Yes you did.  You dare doubt me!"

"Naw, now I never said I doubted you."

"ya maybe not in so many woids" Blaze eyed her.

"You don't know what your talking bout."

"AHHHHH" Blaze yelled frustrated and charged after Sasha.  "Yer gonna regret that."

Sasha started screaming and running away from Blaze. "Leave me alone. I was just kiddin" she squealed.

"Don't kid wit me"  Blaze leaped and landed on Sasha and they fell to the ground.  They started rolling around in the dirt pounding playfully on each other.

"Well well, What have we here.  Hey Break It UP!"  Someone shouted.  Blaze pinned Sasha and looked up at the intruder.

"Who da hell are you and what gives you the right to tell us what ta do?"

"I'se Spot Conlon and dis 'ere is my territory.  And your distoibin da peace." Spot said.  

Blaze looked around. "HA! What Pease. Dere aint nobody round to distoib anyway." To her dismay he had the nerve to smirk at her.

"What?" 

"nothing.  So whatcher name kid?" Spot asked her.

Blaze now fully looked at him.  He really wasn't that bad of a looker either.  He had the most gorgeous eyes she ever saw and a smirk to die for (but in her case only got on her nerves. He was lean and nicely built a little short though.  He had a key around this neck and agold tipped cane in his hand.  He work a plaid shirt unbuttoned at the top, red suspenders and a newsie hat over his cute brownish blond hair.

"Whats it to ya"

"hmm... Feisty eh.  Well if ya wanna stay in Brooklyn yer gonna have ta tell me who ya are"

"Brooklyn.  Is dat where we are.  Howd we get here." Blaze wondered.

"See I'se told ya you didn't know here we were goin." Sasha grinned.

Blaze looked down at her and smacked her head.

"Aw shutcher trap. I'se did to knows" Blaze heard laughing and looked back up at spot. "what're you laughin' bout?  Aint nuttin funny."  She gave him an icy glare and he shut up hardening his look.

"watch what you say goil.  Don't forgit who yer talking to." Spot growled.

"What, a sleaze ball.  OH don't worry I wont." She smirked.  Sasha giggled. 

"Dats it!  GET OUT!" Spot ordered angry now.  

"We are out already.  Cant you tell.  See there's grass..   a sun…"

Spot cut her off.."You know what I meant. Now get OUT of me territory"

"Your territory.  I'se don't see yer name on it with a "NO Trespassin" sign. So therefore its open to anyone.  And I told ya not to tell me what to do."

"Whats yer problem kid."

"Again with the kid thing" blaze sighed. "and you wonder what my problem is.  You walk around and act like yer God Almighty hisself.  Whats so special about you anyways, that gives you the right to boss people around." 

"I'se already tol' ya .. Im spot conlon."

"wow.  That's nice.  So you mean if I go around telling everyone my name it means I can boss them around too.  DUH!!" she shook her head god im in crackdom city she thought.  "Is that suppose to mean anything to me?"

"Aintchu never hoid o' me?" spot asked dismayed.

"was I suppose to?" blaze asked sarcastically.

"everyone knows who I am!"

"Well please tell us before we die in anticipation."  

"ha ha very funny. Yer pushin it goil." Spot growled.

"Ooh im tremblin'."

Spot ignored her.  "I'm the leader of the Brooklyn Newsies and I'm the toughest most respected newsie in all of New York." Spot said boastfully.

"Wow you must be proud of yourself.  A big boy like you.  Well I'm the gingerbread man, leader of all gingerbread. And im the toughest most respected gingerbread in all of Cookie York." She said standing up now with a smirk.  Blaze loved irking this guy.

"Yer dis close to getting soaked.  Nobody makes fun of me and gits away wit it." Spot ground through his teeth.  HE was really angry now.

"Well I jist did.  Must be world record.  Am I gonna get me picture in da pape now?"  Blaze said sarcastically. Stiking a pose as if someone were taking her picture for the paper. Sasha stands up 

"I can see in now. "Girl stands up to conceited... "

"don't forget egotistical" Blaze cuts in. Sasha grins and nods.

"oh ya. I forgot.  "egotistical and conceited Brookelyn leader"."

Sasha and blaze bust up laughing.  

"Are ya quite done now?" Spot growled angrily.

"Aw we're terribly sorry.  Did we make the big bad leader mad?" shelooks at sasha.  " I think we made him mad don't you?"

"I think so too." Sahsa nodded giggling.

Spot was fuming now, but still, to blazes dismay, had a cool façade. 

"I don't have time to babysit. So if I see you 'round these parts by the time I get back I expect full cooperation.. and answers." He said dryly and turned and walked away ignoring the grils that were still laughing and mimicking him.


	3. A fight

Spot was sitting down in a corner booth at rex's.  Across from him sat a boy taller then him with dark hair and blue eyes.

"whats the story Blade?" Spot asked him.

"Speed suggested I ask you to help me with my problem" Blade explained.

Spot nodded "so whats yer problem den?"

Blade played with the napkin " well ya see I need ya to look up an old friend o' mine.  See if shes alright."

"Why do you need me to do that. Cant you do it yourself?" spot quieried. 

"Well she kinda hates me right Now." Blade offered.

Spot thought about it a moment. "Alright. Where do I look for her."

"Shes at an Orphanage in Harlem."  Blade informed him.

"Well do ya got a picture or sumthin'" Spot asked.

Blade nodded and grabbed out an old wrinkled picture of a small girl wearing blades hat.  She had strawberry blond curls and smiling worshipfully up at a young blade.  Spot studied the picture then nodded and stuck it in his back pocket. 

"I'm assuming dis is a little old" Spot stated sarcastically.

Blade nodded "Bout six years but it gives ya an idea."

Spot nodded again. "Alright I'll see if I can find her." He then got up. "see ya later Blade."  Now to see if my Problem is still around Spot thought and headed home. 

"Blaze come on lets just walk away." Sasha pleaded.

"No sasha, he thinks he can just go around and steal from anyone he wishes and just get away with it.  I don't think so." Blade said not taking her eyes off of the boy in front of her.  "you just messed with the wrong person kid." She directed this towards the boy.

"No you got it wrong.  Yer messin wit the wrong poison." The boy said spittin on the ground.  He was a little taller then Blade with black lanky hair.  He looked to be medium build. I can take this kid Blade thought to herself.  She chanced a glance at Sasha to she how she was.  Two other guys were restraining Sasha.  One was a tall red head and the other was a blond boy a little shorter then the red head.  It was a mistake to take her eyes off the boy.  Once she did the boy swung out at her.  She fell to her knees but stood back up again quickly and punched him back.

     Spot was sittin on his crate on the pier staring into the water.  He had decided to check up on the girl from earlier tomorrow.  He hadn't seen them yet so he figured they had taken his warning and left.  He smiled to himself thinking about the red head.  She was a spitfire but it amused him and little amused him these days, and yet she also pissed him off at the same time. 

"Spot!" he heard someone scream his name.  He looked down to see one of his newsies, runner. 

"What do ya want runna" he asked.

"tricks is in trouble again." Runner explain breathlessly.  He had run all the way here as quick as he could. 

Spot sighed and rolled his eyes.  Tricks was always getting in trouble.

"Maybe this time he'll learn" Spot had decided he wasn't goin to help him out this time.

"But spot I think he really needs you this time.  I think hes met his match."  Runner persuaded.  Spot sighed and reluctantly got down.

"Alright, Alright. But this is da last time."

When spot arrived he saw a girl being held by red and smug.  He looked over and saw tricks being pinned by a red head who he recognized.  He growled.

"Arlight break it up break it up." He shouted pulling Blaze off of tricks.  When she resisted he tightened his grip. "git the 'ell of of him" He growled fiercely this time.  She let him pull her off but instead quickly rounded on him punching him square in the jaw.  Everyone stopped what they were doin and watched to see what would happen next.  It was deathly quiet.  Blaze blinked out of her haze realizing what had just happened and who she had just hit.

"You again." She whispered narrowing her eyes athim.  Spot was glaring at her, his free hand clenching and unclenching.

"I tol' you to leave and your still here.  I told you not to mess with me and you did. Now your goin to find out what happens when you defy me." HE growled through his teeth.  Tightening his grip even more he pulled her towards the pier.  He quickly picked her up and threw her in. Blaze screamed and then disappeared under water.  Spot turned his back and walked over to tricks.  

Blaze grasped for air but couldn't reach the top.  She felt light she was bing crushed.  Feintly she could hear Sasha yelling.

"she cant swim she cant swim." 

Blaze emerged briefly gasping for air and flailing her arms, Then went under again.  She had swalled more water then air though and started to blank out.  It had seemed like forever before she heard a splash, but she went unconscious. 

     Spot dove in.  If he had known she couldn't swim then he never would have thrown her in.  he searched under water then came up for air.  Nothing.  Looking around he spotted a little difference in the water current.  he dove under again.  When he emerged this time he was holding on to blaze.  there was a gasp in the crowd of newsies.

Spot pulled her onto the pier and started pushing on her chest and breathing in her mouth.  Her friend Sasha had scrambled to blazes side and was holding onto her hand, pleading to her to wake up.

Finally blaze coughed and turned to her side spitting water out.

"BlAZE!! Your alive!" Sasha exclaimed happily rubbing blazes back.

"Course I'm alive Sash" she said hoarsely.

Cheers erupted through the crowd.  Blaze looked up seeing them all for the first time. 

"Thanks Sasha" she said.

"For what?"

"Savin my life" Blaze grinned.

"But... " sashalooked around to see spot had already disappeared.

Blaze got up and started walking away from the crowd.  Sasha sighed and got up also and followed her friend.  She would tell her later who she should really thank.  


	4. A Place to stay

Spot was waiting for Blade to come down.  He tapped his cane against a loose floorboard.

"Did ya find her?" A voice near him said.  Spot looked up to see Blade who was trying to hide his anxiousness.  

"Sitdown boy." spot ordered him.  He Studied blade as he sat down trying to find a way to tell him.

"Well?"

Spot looked him in the eyes "sorry kid, she's gone."  

Blade blinked "gone?... You mean she's.........  ...  dead." he could barely say the last word.  Spot shrugged.

"I don't know.  All's I know is dat she ain't at the orphanage anymore."

Blade sat back, his hands on his knees.  "Is there anyway you could track her down?" he looked up at spot hopefully.

Spot thought a moment then nodded "sure but I ain't makin' no promises."

Blade nodded understanding.  "I ain't askin for none."

Spot nodded "good', he stood up," Well I'll get back to ya if I get anything"

Blade nodded and thanked him.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

                Sasha and Blaze looked up at the big building.

"Is dis the place?" Sasha asked.  Blaze shrugged

"That's what the vendor told us".

They walked up the steps and he hesitantly knocked on the door.  After a minute a tall blonde boy with a patch over one eye answered the door.  "Ya?" he asked raising a brow.

"Dis a lodging house?" Blaze asked.  The boy nodded and opened the door more so they could come in.  They walked in and blaze turned to the boy again.  "Y a got any rooms available?"

The boy shrugged "You'd 'ave to ask someone who lives here.  I'm just visiting." he explained.  Blaze nodded raising an eyebrow. 

"Well do you know where I could find someone who would know?" she asked

The boy smirked "hold on."  He ran up the stairs.

Blaze turned to Sasha who was staring at the stairs where the boy had just disappeared.  

"He was a looker eh." Blaze smirked nudging her.

Sasha nodded "shore was"

They walked over to a fireplace and looked at some pictures hangin on the wall above it.  They were all mainly of the building when it was first being built.  Some were of a guy and then another had the same guy but he was older and surrounded by a bunch of young boys.  Then the rest were of all different boys.  Blaze heard some voices coming from the stairs.  She recognizes them both.  One she knew was the boy that opened the door and the other was...*clenching her teeth*....

"YOU!!"  Spot growled when he recognized blaze.  Blaze turned around smirking at him and bowed.  

"Well well, we meet yet again.  Is there any place you don't inhabit"

Sasha turned pale knowing the tension between the two.  The blond boy with the patch raised a brow.

"You know each other?" he asked confused.

"Of course, who wouldn't know spot conlon the famous Brooklyn leada"  She mocked him.

"Ya she's the new nuisance of Brooklyn" Spot retorted at the same time.    They both stopped at glared at each other.

"Oh really" Blaze spoke first.

"Ya really" Spot grunted.

Sasha watched in silence ready to jump in at the first sign of a fight.  They just glared in silence.  The boy with the patch cleared his throat. Sasha looked up at him.  He caught her looked and winked at her.  She bent her head and blushed.  Blazed glanced at the boy. 

"Along with a temper he also has no manners. I guess I'll make my own introductions then.' she held out her hand, "names Blazes and this here is Sasha" She said jerking her other thumb toward Sasha.  Blink smirked.

"Blink, Nice ta meet you both." he shook her hand.  Then kissed the back of Sashas hand winking at her again making Sasha blush even more.  Seeing this Blaze rolled her eyes and caught eyes.  Spot raised a brow and Blaze shrugged. 

"So yer lookin for a place eh." it was more of a statement then a question. "What makes you think I take in bad tempered girls who don't even know how to swim?" HE said trying to anger her and succeeding.

"Ya we're lookin for a place to stay. And if I had known you ran this scum hole I wouldn't have bothered, but since I'm here and this is the last place, then I might as well try." She retorted.

Spot raised his brow again.  "So I see.  And why should I let you stay.?"

"Oh spotty leave the poor girl alone." interrupted a voice before blaze could retort back.  She turned to see a pretty girl with jet-black hair tied back into a ponytail.  As she neared she noticed her eyes were a pretty cyan color.  The girl stopped next to spot who was growling under his breath.

"Hi, I'm Jet." she shook Blazes hand.  "We have a couple beds in the girls bunkroom free. If you'd like I'll take ya up and show ya.  not all the girls are back yet, but trixie, Pixie, are here along with Runt and pen." She finished.

Blaze tilted her head at Jet. She liked this girl.  She seemed nice, sides she put spot in his place.  Blazed grinned, "I'm Blaze and this is Sasha and that sounds great." she darted a glare at spot then her and Sasha followed jet upstairs.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Spot growled after the girls were out of sight. "Trouble" he said under his breath shaking his head.

"They seemed nice." Blink shrugged.  Spot glared at him "How would you know when yer mind had only one thing running through it. "

"What are you talking about?" Blink said.

"Don't play innocent with me.  We all saw how you were drooling over that girl. no wait. That nuisance." he shot back.

"Just cause you have a thorn in your side doesn't mean I should follow suit.  Sides you're not my leader so I don't need to follow what you tell me." blink defended himself.

"Dats it you don't got no right insultin' me in me own lodgin house.  Your right your not one of my newsies. So now get out!" he ordered. Blink held his hands up in surrender.

"Alright Alright. I'm goin ya don't gotta yell." He left.

Spot shut the door behind blink then walked to his rooms shuttin the door, mumbling the whole time. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~


	5. New Friends?

Dis is for all my wonderful people who left me review.  Thank you all,  and this is especially for Plaid Pajamas.  Heres your updat J

Blaze was occupied in a game of poker.  The girl on her right had red curly hair and green eyes.  They called her Trixie and the identical girl on Blazes left was Pixie.  The only difference between them, that Blaze could tell, was the fact that Pixies hair was black instead of red.  A girl with long brown hair, pulled back into a ponytail and sharp chocolate brown eyes sat across from her.  Her name was Runt.  Blaze looked over at Sasha, who was engaged in a conversation with Pen.  Pen was tall and slim with short brown hair and glasses.  Blaze was on the verge of winning the game when four girls burst into the room giggling.  Jet looked up.

"What's goin on 'ere?"  She asked.  

Blaze could tell Jet was prolly the leader of the girls with the way she acted.  A girl with blonde hair and blue eyes stumbled onto a bed.  

"We went to the tracks and Race was there and Sunny kept telling him to bet on these horses that would always lose.  And we kept betting him that he Would lose, so now we got all his money." she explained between giggles.  Pen looked at the girl. "How'd you guys manage that Snickers? Race isn't that stupid nor that gullible."

Another girl with light ash blond hair and twinkling green eyes giggled.  "He is if I'm hanging on his arm and blowin' in his ear."  

Pen throws a pillow at the girl. "Geez, Sunny your Wicked!" she laughed.

Sunny giggled some more catching the pillow.  The other two girls sat down on the floor. "Hey Jet! Whose the new goils?" Asked the one who had dark brown hair with dark brown eyes.  The other girl who had blond hair and crystal blue eyes looked at Blaze and Sasha. "Hi, I'm Arctic and dis here grump is Mouse" she said pointing to the girl who had just asked Jet about them.  

"Ise blaze and dats Sasha"  Blaze answered.

"Nice to meet ya and welcome to our humble home" Mouse smirked.

************************************************************************


	6. No Work, No Girl

Few Weeks Later

Spot walked into the bar and scanned the crowd, finally setting his eyes on a wirey kid sitting at a table and walked over to him.

"Hey Traxler, hows da huntin' goin'?"

Traxler turned surprised eyes to Spot. "Oh um...Ok."  He replied catching the cigar that slipped out of his stunned mouth, looking like someone who was caught doing something he wasnt suppose to do.  

Spot looks around "Ya Looks like your woiken awful hard." He said sarcastically making eye contact with him again. 

Traxler shrugged.  "Well, I'm jist takin' a break, Ya know."

Spot nodded "shoar, Cept it seems you been taking more breaks den lookin for dat goil."  His voice darkening.

Traxler stood up, squaring his shoulders and narrowing his eyes.  "Look here Conlon.  I woik at me own pace and dat goils a Dead End.  Ya hear."

"Watch yer talk kid.  Now I bet if youd actually try and look youd  have found her by now." Spot threatened.

"No buddy, You watch it.  You came to ME, Remember.  and you ain't even payin me for dis, so I'm gonna take as much time as I want, even if it means not finding dis goil till next year."

Spots jaw tightened.  "Yer dis close Traxler, now you listen to me.  You live in Brooklyn and I'm your leader.  You do as I say, when I say, and you dont ask no questions."

"No Conlon as a matter of fact I don't....."  Traxler started to retort cockily, but spot didn't give  him any time and punched him hard, knocking him to the ground.  "It's alright Yer off da case and I expect you to be outta Brooklyn by tomorrow"  He ordered then turned and left without another word.


	7. People Are Coming

Sunny came running into the diner.  "girls girls, Guess what!!"  She screeched.

"Theres a huge meteor coming straight for earth and its finally the end of the world."  Blaze said sarcastically not looking up from polishing her blade.

"If only that were true, Blaze.  But no considering this being Sunny, I'de say Race finally asked her out."  Pen grinned.

Sunny shook her head. "No! But Race is coming over soon with some friends."

"When are they coming?"asked Sasha.

"In about 10 minutes." Sunny squealed and ran out blabbing about getting ready.  The girls sat there staring at the door Sunny just left through, when it finally sunk in and they all went running after her almost in the same fasion.  All the girls, that is, except Blaze and Sasha, who would have gone had Blaze not stayed behind.

"Don't you want to get ready?"  Sasha asked Blaze.

"Fer what?"

"For the Boys."  Sasha said trying to hide her excitement.

Blaze shrugged.  "Don't know what all the fuss is about. They're jist guys."

Sasha studied her.  "Maybe Spot is coming back with them.  I mean hes been gone for almost a week and you two havent butted heads since hes been gone.  It just seems like the right time for him to come back" she finished shrugging

Blaze shrugged again. "You just enjoy watching us fight.  Its entertainment to you, thats why you say that."

Sasha tilted her head. "No, I just thought..."shrugs.

Blaze looks up. "thought what?"

Sasha shook her head. "NOthing, I'm gonna go back, wanna come?"

Blaze shook her head "I'll be there in a little while."

Sahsa nodded and left.


	8. The Party

Jet walked up to Race.  "wheres Blade?"

Race shrugs "No here, why?"

"No reason."  She said and headed to the kitchen.

Sunny walked down the steps wearing a yellow dress, her hair in spiral curls with a head band in it,  She spotted Race right away.  Race had also spotted her and, like magnets, they seemed to float towards each other stopping a couple feet away.    
"Hey Sunny you look great!"  Race grinned charmingly.

Sunny giggled "Dance with me Race."  She said batting her lashes and leading him through to the other room where the makeshift dance floor was.

Sasha was peeking around the corner shyly where all the people were, feeling lost without Blaze, When there was a voice behind her. "So we meet again."

Sahsa  jumped and turned around "oh my" and seeing it was Blink, sighed with relief.  "You almost gave me a heart attack."  

Blink grinned "Sorry,  I swear it wasn't intended.  Will you forgive me?" he asked sounding hopeful.  

Sasha laughed and nodded "of course."

"good.," he grinned "here I brought you a drink"  He said handing her a glass of punch.  Sasha blushed and thanked him taking the glass.  Then she took sip of it and scanned the place with her eyes. "I didnt know this was suppose to be a party.  Sunny just said you guys were coming over."

Blink smiled "yes well Sunny has a tendency of over doin things, but I must say this is a fun party and You look nice" he admired his eyes roaming over her. making her choke on her drink.  Blink patted her back and took her glass from her "woa there, be careful."

She finally calmed down and blink asked "would you like to take a walk?"

she nodded.

Spot found Jet in the kitchen. "hey wheres Blaze?" He demanded.

Jet shrugged "haven't seen her since the Diner, Why?  She do something to upset you again. " she teased grinning. 

Spot growled.  "Just making sure she AIN'T causin no more trouble."

Jet laughed. "Only trouble she ever makes is making you mad and since you haven't been here shes been awfully good." she laughed.

"Well shes a damn annoyance." he said trying to defend himself.

Jet studied him "Gee you really like her dont ya?"

Spot narrowed his eyes "You're Impossible"  he growled and stormed into the party to find Blaze, Jets laughter following him.  


	9. The Kiss

Blaze was walking to the door just as another person approached.

"scuse me, Do you live here?"  The guy asked her.  Blaze nodded and as he stepped forward towards the light she saw that he wasn't too bad to look at either. 

"Well do you know if Jet is here?" He sounded like he wanted to talk to Jet, but was reluctant to go inside if there was another way to do it.  Blaze just shrugged.

"I just got here.  You'll have to see for yourself."  She answered and walked inside, him following attentively behind her.   Blazed looked at all the people then headed for the stairs to escape to her room.  Just before she was out of earshot she heart Spot call the guy, who'd just come in with her, Blade.  Then told him Jet was in the kitchen.  "All the good looking ones are taken."  She mumbled to herself.  "Besides he was a little too shy for yer likein always." She added.

Spot watched Blaze disappear up the steps.

"Oh hey spot, have you found anything out yet?  I mean about that thing."

Spot looked at Blade and shook his head, "Sorry kid"

Blade sighed disappointed.  "Alright.  Hey spot?"

Spot raised a brow. "Hmm..?"

Blade looked toward the stairs.  "Who was that girl?" 

Spot shrugged.  "She's a newbie.  Names Blaze."

Blade nodded.  "I could guess cause of her hair." He was still looking toward the steps.  Spots brow rose even further.

"Hmm, Yes, well Jets been waiting for you." He said hastily and steered Blade towards the kitchen.  After Blade was through the door he grabbed a few beers and headed up the steps.  It took him longer then it should, considering the things he had, had to drink before.  He knocked on the doorframe of her doorway.  

"Got you something to drink."

Blaze looked up from her spot on the windowsill. 

"Im not really thirsty."

Spot ignored her and sat down on her bed, then patted the spot next to him.  "Join me."

Blaze raised a cautious brow at him "No thanks."

"Aw come on, I wont bite."

Blazed rolled her eyes "why aren't you at the party?" She wanted to know.

Spot shrugged.  "Got bored."  He then stood up and sat down on the open spot next to her on the windowsill.  

"So Please don't bore me either." He threw in not realizing how insulting that might sound to her. 

"Then don't let me disappoint you and leave now before I do bore you.  Its not like I invited you up here." She retorted scooting away from him.

"Oh don't get all huffy on me.  I just asked you to entertain me."  He said taking a swing of his beer.

"Then entertain yourself." 

Spot growled under his breath. "You have a sore attitude."  He threw the empty bottle out the window and blaze saw his hands shaking as he started opening another.  She almost started to feel sorry for the guy.   Almost.  

"How much have you had to drink?"  She scooted towards him concerned.

"I'm fine dontchu worry yer purty little head, bout it."  His words had a slight slur, she hadn't detected before.  But then again she really wasn't paying much attention before.

"Uh maybe you should stop.  Give me that beer."  She said trying to grab for it but he held it away.  

"NO!  Don't touch my beer." He yelled.

Blazes eyes widened taken aback.  She frowned "fine do what you want, but don't do it in my presence."  She swung away from him and stood up.  She was gonna stalk out, but Spot had grabbed her arm.

"Where are you goin?" he demanded harshly.

Blaze tried to rip her arm free but couldn't.  "Away from you!" 

He seemed surprised by her answer for some reason, making him loosen his grip on her arm and she was then able to pull free.  Spot ran a hand through his hair a puzzled look on his handsome face.  Blaze could not figure out what was goin through his head, but just as she was about to ask he snapped. Spot threw the bottle down and it broke, shattering, the rest of the beer splattering all over even on her shoed and bottoms of her pants.  

"What the HELL did I do?  I just ...  Your such a bitch sometimes.  Can't you be nice for one minute." Spot rambled it wasn't till he looked in her eyes that he realized he had frightened her and that just scared him.  He'd never seen her like this.  Then suspecting her desire to flee he swiftly moved to the door, even being drunk he was quicker then she was and was blocking her exit before she got there. 

"Please move" she managed to say in an even tone keeping her eyes on a point of the wall just about his shoulder.

"Look, I'm sorry, but I aint letting you go.  I just want to talk, I don't want to be by myself right now." He pleaded, seeming to become sober as quick as you could snap your fingers.  

"Well there's a mirror in the wash room,  go have fun talking to yourself.  I'm sure you'll never be tired of hearing yourself." She said.

Somehow Spot had managed to shut and lock the door without her realizing it.  

"That wasn't very nice Blaze, Here I am trying to be civil and you insult me."

Blaze scoffed and started for the window.  "You call what just happened Civil.  Ha! Only in your world would that be civil." Spot raced to the window.

"Please just give me a chance, I really am sorry about what happened."  He said sincerely.  Blaze finally looked at him and saw he was telling the truth she could also tell he was still drunk.

She sighed, "Why do you patronize me.  Why can't you patronize someone else like Jet or someone."

"Because its fun patronizing you" he grinned charmingly.

Blaze rolled her eyes.  "Then why do you leave?   I know you just don't want to be around me.  You can't stand me."

Spot sighed.  "I had business to attend to." He stepped closer to her and reached out, taking her hands in his. "did ya miss me?"

Blaze didn't detect the hopefulness in his voice but instead thought he was just messing around.  She looked down at their hands and then back up at him a smirk on her face. "Of course I did.  Aint no one 'round that can get so angry he throws tantrums and locks himself up in his room the rest of the day." She said sarcastically.

Spot growled, for some reason he didn't find that funny.  Blaze frowned wondering why he didn't.  "So that's how it is then."  It was more of a statement then a question, but it still confused her.  She didn't know what he was talking about.  

"How what is?  Spot what are you babbling about." She asked him.  Spot had slid his hands up her arms and was now grasping her by her upper arms pulling her closer.  "Time doesn't tell nothing, Patience is wasted and now its time for action.  Do you know what the problem is, you don't see nothing.  Everyone is blind and it's your fault."  He gritted through his teeth.  

"Umm Spot, I think you're delirious.  The alcohol is making you crazy.  Please let go of me and drink some coffee."  She said trying to struggle free but his grip tightened.  "Come on Spot your hurting me."  Her voice was now shaking. Spot had a look in his eyes she didn't recognize and it scared her.

"You have a heart of ice and you need help." Spot said and then did the most unexpected thing she ever thought he'd do.  He kissed her and it wasn't a nice kiss, no, it was a harsh one, a punishing one and she had no idea what was goin on.  She felt things she'd never felt before.  Too stunned by this to move until she felt him slide his tongue into her mouth.  It was like a wake up call, like someone throwing ice-cold water over her.  She finally managed to push him away.  "Get off me,  You... You sick bastard." She said with disgust.

"Aww come on Blaze you were asking for it the whole time." He defended himself.

"Asked for it.  ASKED FOR IT!" She was enraged, how dared he blame her.  

"I don't even know what IT is or what you're doing or what the hell that was.  What I do know is that your mean and unkind and I don't ever, EVER want to see you again.  So just LEAVE me ALONE!" She yelled bewildered and ran, unlocking the door and flew up to the roof, leaving spot now confused more then ever. 


	10. disclaimer

DIclaimer. Though I've already disclaimed, but hey I guess I regrettingly should. Hmm though *looks around* I'm taking my newsie but dont tell.*nods and grabs JD*  
  
Anyways. I would just like to thank......  
  
MY best buddy, Brooke lyn I luv ya kiddo but you must lay off the soda...heheh.. Oh and JD says hi. *JD waves furiously at the screen* "hi hi brookylyn hi hi... *sighs and shakes her head at JD* No JD .. She cant see you besides shes not on right now. Jd goes and sits back down pouting*  
  
Anyways. I would also like to thank my Buddy Firefly, for being my Beta. *nods* hopefully its a lot easier for youall to read..*Grins* Thanks again Firefly.  
  
Plaid pajamas - hehe.. Ya I hoped you liked that chapter. Here's some more too, hopefully my writers block is over with and I can update faster then I did. :) Thanks  
  
Chronicles Bailey - Thanks for you suggestions. They sound good. I think I might use your title too :) hmm Although I dont know about not writing crazy fics. ;).. It's fun to make the reader go "what the heck was that. " after reading it. mmm :)  
  
Imaginelet - Thanks, *grins* I like making spot mad. *Jd laughs and points at Spot* *shakes her head again* JD if you dont stop aggrivating Spot I wont stop him from goin after you *Jd stops immediatly and Spot turns around and laughs at him" That goes the same for you Spot.  
  
Marchione- LOL yes Poor spot. That would be funny to see him puke specially after being such an A$$.  
  
Spot crosses his arms "hey dont say stuff like that. Aint I been nice to you huh? huh? ya thats what I tougt ain't got nothing to say now do ya ... I aint talkin to ya no more. *plops down on the floor*  
  
Spot *shakes head* nevermind...  
  
stupidchocolategirl - Ya I know I been thinking bout that, thanks for the pointers. :) 


	11. Poem500years

We are all strangers  
  
until we are walking down the street  
  
and we meet for the first time.  
  
We realize we know each other  
  
Could it have really been so long  
  
The changes have deemed us unrecognizable.  
  
You tip your hat.  
  
I nod.  
  
"good day," I say.  
  
"Oh its you." You reply.  
  
I nod and then we pass each other by  
  
"I will see you again sometime." You call.  
  
"Yes of course, well Till we meet again." I say.  
  
But of course it wont be for another   
  
500 years. 


	12. The girl in the Picture

Sorry so short this time but ill mak eit up to you next time :)  
  
3 days later  
  
Jet found Spot sitting on his crate on the pier. He looked lost in thought. "Alright Spotty, start tawkin.'"  
Spot looked at her, "whatdya mean?" "Well you've been acting weird lately specially when Blaze is around. She's the same way. What happened? I know something happened at the party, I'm not blind."  
Spot shook his head, Jet knew him too well. "Actually Sherlock, I was thinking about Blade's problem."  
The mention of Blade perked her interest, "Oh ya. Whats his problem? Maybe I can help," she offered.  
Spot shrugged and drew out the picture of the girl Blade had given back to him and handed it to Jet. "I'm lookin for this goil for her, but I jist cant find her."  
Jet studied it and then smirked. "Gee Spot, she looks awfully familiar. But I don't know, what do you think?"  
Spot sighed taking it back. "Ya I know, I was just thinking the same thing, but I just can't seem to place where I've seen her before."  
Jet rolled her eyes and smacked him over the head. Spot rubbed his head shooting her a hard look. "What the hell was that for?"  
Jet smirked, "Well I don't know, does a curly red head with an attitude you just can't get enough of ring a bell."  
Spot gave her a blank look. "What does Blaze have to do..... OH!!" he smacked his own forehead this time. "How could I have been so stupid? She's been under my nose this whole time! Hey, Jet, I gotta go tell Blade," Spot said as he got up and hurried away. Jet laughed watching him go. "Sometimes I wonder about that boy." 


	13. I see you

Hey all you wonderful people. Yes I know I took another long while but you see my computer is not being very nice to me.  So I have problems getting things up well that is besides the fact that I am at a horrible writers block *** sighs* **anyways, with the help of my buddy JD 

Jd waves* 

And my buddies Ben and Chris.  And Brookelyn *yay *  .  Well here it goes.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________

Blaze sat down on a bench in the park and sighed.  Sasha had gone to dinner with Blink, leaving Blaze to spend the day by herself.

"Rebecca! Is that you?"

            Blaze looked up into the face of the guy she had ran into the night of the party.  She blinked, recognizing him.  _Oh My God!  It's Seaney!  How could I have been so stupid?  I hadn't even realized it last time, but then again it was pretty dark that night, I guess.  _She frowns to herself.  Blade took a seat next to her.

"It's me Sean.  Don't you remember me?"  She could hear the hopefulness in his voice.

            She looked down at her hands, the pain of him leaving her coming back again.

"I do, though I wish I didn't" 

That wasn't the answer he was hoping for, sighing he turned to her a tortured look on his face.

"I know I'm a jerk.  I never meant to leave ya like dat, but it just took so long I figured you prolly had forgotten me by then."

            Blaze just shrugs and looks around.  "Well I should be goin" She said standing up.  Blade grabbed her arm.

"No!  Wait." 

 She stopped her movements, but didn't look at him, nor did she make a move to sit back down. 

 "Please Rebecca, let me explain.   Let me apologize.  Just give me five minutes at least."  He pleaded.

            Blaze took a minute to decide then sighed and sat back down.  "Fine but five minutes.  That's all."

_______________________________________________________________________________________________

            Race smirked as he watched Blink walk inside wearing a goofy look.

"How was your date?" he grinned nudging Mush, who was sitting next to him, in the ribs.

Blink grinned.  "She said I could take her out again soon."

            Race rolled his eyes.

"Youse gonna ask her to be ya goil?"  Mush inquired.

"I woulda thought he'd a done dat by now"  Race smirked nudging Mush again.  Mush rubs his side gently, frowning at Race.

"Eh, Come on Race will ya stop dat already."  Mush smacks him upside the head.

"Shoar I'll ask her.  Right after Race asks Sunny."  Blink grins at Race who frowns.

"What do I gotta do with dis huh?"  He looks over at Mush, who's laughing and smacks him "Eh, Shaddup.  You'se aint even gotta goil."  

            Mush stops and frowns.

"Now dat aint fair.  I do to gots one."

"Right the problem is dat she jist don't know it yet, right."  Race said pushing Mush's hat over his head.  Race and Blink both laugh.  

Mush frowns pullin his hat off and pushing Race making him fall to the ground. "Hey now!"


	14. They have a challenge

SHOUTOUTS:  
  
_**BRookelyn** :_ hey girl look im updating dont you feel special :)  
  
_**FIFI:**_ heheh..hey lol.. yeah.. hes hot..but itsok it makes up for his  
scaryness eh.lol

* * *

Mush walked into the pool hall to find jet by herself. "hey jet" he grinned walking over to her. "whatcah doin in here all by yerself?"  
  
Jet shrugged "nothing. just thinking." she glanced up at him. " What brings you to brooklyN? you by yerself?"  
  
Mush shook his head "naw i came with Race. He's here to find Sunny. Blink and him are.. sort of in a challenge." he shrugged.  
  
Jet smirked 'oh boy whats goin on now?"   
  
"well Race was giving him crap about asking Sasha out so he said he would ask Sasha out when Race asked Sunny out. SO now they are here and i think Race is gonna ask sunny."  
  
Jet laughed "oh no,I can barly live with her, now there wont be any living with her after this. She'll be squealing and squawking about race all the time" she grinned. "well more then she does now."  
  
Mush laughed "yeah.. sounds horrible "He winked at her.   
  
She nods and grins "so .. wheres your girlfriend?"  
  
Mush shrugs "i dont have one."  
  
"mm a good looking guy like you. Well now I dont think so. Anygirl would be lucky to be with you." she smiled.  
  
Mush shrugs. "maybe, But i dont think the girl i fancy really thinks about me like that much."  
  
This piqued her curiosity." really , you like someone? who is it? is it someone I know?"  
  
Mush frowedand shifted uncomfortably. "um.. yeah.. shes. a great person. Really beautiful inside and out. But i doubt she even noticed me. wel i mean as other then a friend."  
  
"well who is she maybe i can find out foryou?" she probed.  
  
Mush colored and shook his head "I think i should go find out how the guys are faring. I'll see ya around Jet" he smiled at her.  
  
Jet pouted "arlight arlight, keep it a secret but I will probe again. till you tell me" she grinned "bye mush"

* * *

Blaze narrowed her eyes. "You still could have come back for me!"  
  
Blade sighed "i know i know I'm sorry. I Screwed up. God Knows ive done enough of it since leaving you. Hell leaving you was a screw up in itsself too." he ran a hand through his hair.  
  
Blaze put her headin her hands. "So you got caught up with stuff. How are you now? what areyou doin since you werelooking for a good job?"  
  
He shrugged. "I'm ok now. I had spot out looking foryou, but he hasnt found you yet. I havent given up but now your hear." he smiled " im in manhatten. Im a newsie"  
  
"you had spot Looking for me?" SHe frowned. _Why didnt he say anything._ she thought to herself. _Maybe he knew but was using youfor something else. maybe he was using her to hurt Sean. But from the sounds of it him and spot are friends._ She shook her head._ That just doesnt sound right. Spot had some __answers to give and she was gonna find them out now_. She stood up. "well sean, it was good seeing you again but i have other business to attend to. I'll see ya around" she said and turned away wihtout a glance back  
  
Blade frowned and stood up "wait where you goin? i thought we could talk some more"  
  
She waved him off "Im done listening for now. Ill seeya around" she said and walked off leaving a hurt Blade behind.

* * *

Well what do you guys think?? 


End file.
